wingnutsfandomcom-20200215-history
Back in Action
The second mission in the game, the first non-tutorial mission and also the first level with bunkers and cargo ships. Mission's Briefing - March 8th, 1996 Mission 2: Back in Action - Shipping Lane Hijinx Objectives: "All right WingNut! Things have gone from bad to worse. The Temporal Prison has vanished! I mean it's totally gone! The World's most diabolical villains were imprisoned there! Something this major has to be the work of Baron Von Schtopwarch... I mean, doesn't it? Clear the ground bunkers and enemy planes and clear those shipping lanes. Take out the cargo ship in the channel. There is an experimental time shifting device on board we must collect it! Also, I've received reports that two of our Temporal Agents have been captured and are being detained at the mouth of the river; Free them if you can!" - The Flight Controller Spotted enemies: * Spad S7 * Albatros D.V * Fokker Dr.I * Boeing P-26 Peashooter * Savoia Marchetti S-B1 Pipistrelle * Polikarpov I-16 Obs:. the game only does warn about planes! Enemy Gun and laser bunkers are also in there! Spotted goodies: Fuel Capacity Upgrade, Shield Capacity Upgrade, Super Bonus, Extra Bonus, Extra Fuel, Extra Shields, Weapon upgrade, Air Crew Member, Time-stop bonus, Plane Repair and Refuel, Mega Fighter Escort, Super Shield Boost, Temporary Protection Bonus and Component. Story The level starts with you leaving the carrier to steal the experimental time shifting device on the cargo boat. But obviously the enemy will not let the ship defenceless, enemy planes and bunkers aren't letting you take their important device without a fight! After defeating the enemy planes (and optionally destroying the bunkers) and retrieving the time shifting device, the component stats bar will fill to 100% and Baron von Schtopwatch will send one of his Big flying machines to defeat you! After defeating it, goodies will appear and the carrier is ready to warp to the next level! Strategies * Collect full repair goodies if you really need to, and make sure to collect gun upgrade goodies also! * Bunkers do not attack the carrier, and aren't that powerful so don't panic! * Cargo Ships are defenceless. * Warning! Bombers mainly target the carrier! * Don't hit the enemy boss or its propellers, they may destroy or heavily damage your plane! * If your plane's shield/fuel is low, make sure to return to the carrier! * Destroy every enemy plane before attacking the cargo ship. * Use Mega Fighter Escort and Time-Stop bonuses against the boss! Gallery Fighter Group.png|Fighter Group Laser Bunker.png|Type-1 Laser bunker attacking the player. Gun bunker attacking your plane.png|Gun Bunker Damaged Bunker.png|Damaged Gun Bunker shipping lanes.png|The shipping lanes. shipping lanes attacked by the player.png|Player attacking the shipping lanes. (note how the bunker destroyed isn't the same) Cargo ship.png|The Cargo Ship Blimp boss fighting player.png|A mc.202 attacking the Blimp Boss. Boss exploding.png|The blimp boss being defeated Captura de tela 2017-04-04 às 18.16.16.png|Mission 2's Minimap Back in Action Minimap with component.png|Back in Action minimap with component Captura de tela 2017-04-04 às 18.15.13.png|Mission 2's minimap with boss. Captura de tela 2017-06-11 às 11.39.20.png|Back in Action Minimap With Carrier Warping to The Next Mission Baron Von Schtopwatch.png|The Baron Destroy the ship!.png|Destroy the ship! Category:Missions